fitting the stereotype
by kyokomage
Summary: fai is new to this whole vampire thing. full summery inside better than it sounds kurofai


**fai is new to this whole 'vampire' thing. did everyone going through this change have to deal with the king of night stalking them in the darkness? was everyone riped from their family and forced to start again with strange did everyone run into a red eyed ninja-in-training who was (more or less) willing to take them in? maybe behind his mask he can make things diffrent. maybe he can destroy the fear that lurks in the darkness of night. but the only way to fufill his only wish is fitting his own steryotype.**

Footsteps, panting, sweat, blood and darkness are the things that stand out most in my memories

My feet beat hard against the dark streets in an unrythmatic pace. Warm liquid dripped into my eyes, the metallic sent hung in my nostrils while mixing unpleasantly with the saltiness of my tears. My breath racked in and out of my body as my chest burned, tearing me from the inside out, my shirt was ripped and matted down with my blood.

"Why waste your energy running?" the deep familiar voice froze my blood as my footsteps became faster "you have no life left to cling to child"

"You're lying!" I screamed using some of the faint amount of breath I could spare. Chuckling filled my ears.

"Even if you do go back what will you do? You can't control yourself you'll only kill those you hold dear" this beat down my speed I was still running but it was more of an exhausted jog

"No I won't" I whispered

"You're a monster. You remember that right? They won't love you anymore they'll yell and exile you. You'll be alone. I only want to help you child"

"If you won't speak the truth then don't speak at all" I covered my ears and started full out running again. The darkness around me slowly began to lighten up into a gray.

_Mornings coming_

"Oh child the sun won't always be there to save you. I'll take you with me when the moon rises once more." His threat etched itself in my mind; though the voice was no longer there to haunt me I refused to slow down in the slightest my eyes were closed in an attempt to ward the blood from them. My body unceremoniously crashed into something causing my small form to drop against the pavement with a painful 'thunk'

"Watch where you're going!" a deep voice hissed

"s-sorry" I hiccupped opening my eyes slowly in front of me sat a boy, judging my his looks only a few years older than me, he had black hair spiked up with only a few pieces falling on his forehead. A sword lay by his side and he wore classic nin-jutsu dojo clothing. His eyes were still closed while he pushed the pain of the impact away. He was pretty tall and from the looks of it strong as hell. He opened his deep red eyes to glare at me. Only stopping to examine the klutz that bumped into him.

I must have looked as pathetic as possible. I didn't have any shoes, my clothes had been reduced nearly transparent rags that hung so loosely on my body it was a wonder they hadn't fallen off yet. I was skinny and pale the only things spoiling the whiteness of my skin were blood and dirt. My short blond hair was dirty matted and tangled and my light blue eyes were wide and bloodshot. For this reason and this reason alone pity climbed into his eyes. If I weren't so shaken by the king of night I would've grown angry.

"What happened?" he asked a look of worry covering his tan face.

"Nothing" I whispered pulling myself to my feet, I brushed some of the loose pebbles off my clothes, or what was left of them.

"That's a lie. What happened?" he retaliated. I shifted

"I just…uh…" a silver mini-van sped by pushing the boy and I's hair and clothes in the direction it had gone as if the wind dared us to follow "got hit by a car" the last part of the lie smoothly rolled off my tongue like I had been doing it my whole life. Suspicion danced in his fiery eyes, he stood up far slower than I did, his eyes never left mine.

"Where's your family?" he asked holding his sword tightly at his side. I shifted my weight uncomfortably under his eyes while watching his blade warily

"Gone" I said simply subtly hiding how much the question actually burned me. a few images ran though my mind, a young looking lady with golden hair spilling down her back and emerald green eyes, a man with age mirroring that of the girls with brown hair blue eyes and a small beard and finally a boy my age, blond hair laying in a messy fashion over his head mirroring mine-or what it used to look like- he had bright light blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Fai…" the word somehow slipped through my lips

"That's your name?" I blinked wiping the memories from my mind

"huh?" he looked slightly annoyed that I hadn't been listening, his knuckles were white against the sheath of the blade, his red eyes narrowed in slight anger, his whole figure stood on tense balance giving the impression that he was holding back from punching me

"I asked what your name was and you said Fai. Is that your name?"

"y-yes" I stumbled lightly over my words, the lie the he had strung for me came out anything but smoothly.

I hadn't realized until this point that I had propped myself against the building on the edge of the sidewalk. I hadn't felt much of the pain until around that point in time, I only faintly registered the sandpaper texture of the bricks rubbing against my arm and the sun finally peaking above the horizon bathing the street in light, the boys shadow fell over me

"Are you seriously hurt?" he threw another question my way, something about this guy made him think that the world was his. An injured kid runs into you and suddenly you get to ask as many questions as your heart desires and not let him ask you anything.

Though this question did make me think, my forehead and cheek had large gashes in them but I doubted they were deep, my left arm felt broken, my torso was covered in so much blood I couldn't find the wounds, my legs only had a few scratch marks and shallow cuts, and my back was covered in lash marks. All and all id say I got away pretty unscathed.

"No" I said weekly. He stalled his next question to look over my beaten body once more; I took this opportunity to get him back

"What's your name? Why do you care if I'm hurt?" obviously caught off guard by my anger he blinked… once…twice…

"Kurogane." He thought about the other one for a moment. He just stood there. Frozen. His eyes were slightly wider than usual as he watched me absentmindedly. "I care because it's what any normal human would do"

Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. What any normal human…

I stopped a chuckle that tried to make it past my lips

That was why I didn't understand! I haven't been a human for two years at least!

"Are you sure you're not badly hurt?" he asked looking straight into my eyes with suspicion.

"Yeah!" I chirped feeling a bit better now that I knew he wasn't trying to squeeze information out of me only to use it against me like the king of night had. I still couldn't smile truthfully but that didn't stop me from plastering a fake grin on to show him I was alright

"Do you need a place to stay for a while?" he seemed like he had begun to believe my string of lies but inwardly he was fighting not to. The sword hung loosely in his hand, putting a part of my heart at ease. If he was going to stab me he would have done it already. He still wouldn't smile and his eyes hadn't let up in the slightest but somehow I knew that he was beginning feel relieved

"No" I replied. Honestly this kid didn't seem to be a threat to me. So I would do all in my power to keep him from getting hurt, whether it was me or the king of night doing the damage. Not to mention he probably had a great life and a family who would also be pulled into the mix of the night kings twisted fun or my _lovely_ blood lust urges.

I felt my breath start a steady slope of becoming heavier and heavier as my vision blurred the world around me.

"Where were you going so early" I asked, thankful the wall was there to hold me up

"I was coming back from my nin-jutsu class" he explained lightly shrugging it off. As if he was waiting for me to pounce his body tensed up, he watched me warily as if he had been waiting for something. He became more and more of a black and red blob as time ticked

"Your nin-jutsu class? But the sun is only rising now" my voice slurred faintly, I blinked a few times, in a sad attempt to clear my vision some, the streets were still clear of humans but every now and then a car would drive by again unsettling the wind.

"Yeah, it's a get-there-before-dawn-and-become-one-with-your-surroundings kinda thing because most ninjas work best at night" he explained his attention seemed to leave me for a moment as a yawn escaped his lips. "It still sucks to have to get up that early though."

"It must" I broke into a fit of false giggles in slight hope of covering up my pain. The world was dotted with black with its already blurred effect. I suppressed a moan of pain as the unpleasant feeling of forced drowsiness flushed over my being. A colorful string of cursed went off in my mind.

"You're not okay" he said simply. I looked up and tried to smile

"What would ever give you that idea?" I wheezed, the last bit of strength in my knees gave out, the black blur moved with inhuman speed to keep me from falling onto the pavement

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked gruffly. I groaned, my body finally gave out and the darkness of the various spots of black consumed me. Leaving me hanging in the arms of a stranger.

~authors notes~

Done nya~

Haruka: a new fic to add onto your busy life? Tsk tsk baka-chara-chan

Chara: I loved writing it too much not to post it~

Haruka: yes I see that. This only proves once more that you have an unhealthy obsession with vampires

Chara: and yet I hate twilight

Haruka: they sparkle. Of course you hate them.

Chara: we'll try to update soon nya!


End file.
